U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,794 presents a method and apparatus for determining the position of a remote object and its orientation relative to a reference object by measuring the electromagnetic couplings between field generating and sensing elements embedded in reference and remote objects. The apparatus measures the couplings between the fields of the reference and remote object with the generation of a plurality of alternating current (AC) signals applied to the field generating elements and with the measurements of the coupled signals of the sensing elements. The method utilizes a model having an approximation of the dipole magnetic field of the generating source, based on Legendre polynomials, and computes the coupling between the generating and sensing element starting from an estimated value for the remote object location. An error is computed between the measured couplings and the one computed from the estimated location. The error is then used in conjunction with the estimated location until there is a convergence which produces a location representative of the actual position of the remote object. When the physical dimensions of the generating and sensing elements are comparable to the separation between them, the model fails. The model also has no means to compensate for field distorting elements, for example, the presence of conductive or ferro-magnetic material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,692 further extends the method to utilize pulsed direct current (DC) magnetic fields in place of AC fields, but has the same limitations.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,558,091 and 5,600,330 describes an apparatus which utilizes a triad of Helmholtz coil pairs for the generation of magnetic fields. The method used by the apparatus for calculating the position and orientation of a group of magnetic field sensors uses linear or quasi-linear approximation of such Helmholtz source coils. Because the magnetic field sensor must be within the quasi-linear section of the magnetic field of the Helmholtz coils, large coils are required for location tracking over the required area, therefore the presence of the magnetic resonance scanner will interfere with the operation of the location tracking device. As a result, in prior art optical methods are preferred.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,617,857, 5,622,170 and 5,828,770 describes the use of optical tracking devices for object position and orientation tracking. These optical devices require a line of sight between the optical camera and the position-sensing device, which limits the use of these devices.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,307,808, 5,353,795 and 5,715,822 each demonstrate methods for calculating the position and orientation of an RF coil, where the position of a small RF coil is computed from the magnetic resonance signal emanated from a target surrounding the coil itself in the presence of spatially encoded magnetic field gradients. The apparatus uses the frequency of the magnetic resonance signal to determine the RF coil location for a spatial dimension. In this apparatus, a magnetic resonance scanner generates a quasi-linear magnetic field gradient via the gradient coils of the magnetic resonance scanner. Because the frequency of the magnetic resonance of the material surrounding the RF coil is proportional to the strength of the magnetic field, the distance of the RF coil from the center of the gradient coil of the magnetic resonance scanner is assumed to be proportional, providing the location of the RF coil. The model for the magnetic field source is based upon a linear approximation and does not account for magnetic field gradient deviations which occur in magnetic resonance scanners, which results in inaccuracy. Additionally, when there is no material surrounding the RF coil, the device fails, since either a weak magnetic resonance signal or no magnetic resonance signal is produced. As a result, the use of such a device is limited by these constraints.